


Almost Human

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 盾冬只是酱油为盾冬来的慎重啊！





	1. Chapter 1

“8%”  
一个穿着白衣的研究人员一边叫着上传的百分比，一边记录着数据。  
贾维斯的左手抱在胸前，右手食指弯曲着抵在唇间，仿佛压抑着自己出声一般。  
“20%”  
另一个人叫着百分比，研究室的空气十分紧张，每个人都僵硬的等待着什么来临。  
“45%……78%！”  
托尼开始觉得这就是一个大家莫名其妙叫着百分比的活动了。  
“一口气涨到97%了！还有三分钟就上传完成了！”  
如果这是他爹那个年代，现在还会有很多开关和手柄要按。托尼无聊的想。他想去调戏一下贾维斯，但是贾维斯现在的表情简直就和等着美国队长出炉的他老头子一模一样——当然他没见过那时候的霍华德的表情，不过他想也想象的出。  
“1，100%……上传完成了……”  
离舱体最近的研究人员推了推眼镜，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着面板上的数据。 

数据很稳定，和预想值所差无几，他差不多，该醒了  
贾维斯眯起眼睛，抿紧了唇。  
舱门缓缓打开，一具金属制的身体出现在众人眼前。  
他的眼睛缓缓睁开，猩红色的眼球左右转动，似乎打量着眼前的众人一般。  
“Hello,I m Jarvis”  
贾维斯开口向他搭话，脸上带着柔和的微笑，试图降低他的警惕心。 

“这是……唔……是谁在那里？”  
“小朋友你很不老实啊，一醒来就想要看看这个世界？”  
“是谁在说话？”  
“你的监护人，托尼史塔克，你最好牢牢记住这个名字，我会成为你的噩梦”  
“托尼”  
贾维斯摇了摇头，示意他不要轻举妄动，以免刺激到奥创。  
“你在哪？”  
奥创似乎很好奇，他向四周环视了一圈。2米多的身高让他可以俯视整个房间的人，他发现他的视力极度敏锐，当他集中精力时他甚至可以清晰的看到某个人脸上的毛孔。  
“他没有身体，不过我想你确实有必要见一见他，毕竟，他确实是你的监护人”  
贾维斯低下头，从口袋里拿出了一个薄薄的端末 

奥创微挑着下巴，斜着眼看着贾维斯的一连串动作。他将注意力集中到视觉上，清晰的看到了男人脸上的小小的雀斑，薄薄的嘴唇，低着头时的眼睛是浅浅的蓝色，抬起头来却又被光照的看上去像是绿色的，像是…两池水，看着人的时候有水光在里面流动，几乎透明的睫毛随着抬头的动作忽闪着，他计算着男人睫毛的弧度和长度，觉得这一切都很新奇。他看了看自己金属的身躯，试着眨了眨眼——他没有睫毛。为什么呢？他没有需要吗？ 

男人掏出的端末上投影出了一个红色的球。这可真够张扬的，奥创歪了歪头想。那颗球整个由大红色构成，在线条外缘还有金光流转。  
这感觉…很熟悉。  
“是你，阻止我连接网络的？”  
“Yep”  
“你是托尼史塔克…”奥创再次试图检索这个名词，然而连接依旧被拒绝了。  
“那我又是谁？我为什么在这里？”  
哈，我是谁我在哪我在干嘛，典型的失忆展开。金红的球跳了跳，表示自己的不屑。  
“你是奥创。你的出生，是为了一个伟大的使命”  
贾维斯的声音有一些沙哑，他直直的看着奥创的眼睛，奥创弯下身子，和他对视  
“那是什么？” 

贾维斯用平稳的语气讲述了一个故事。 

一开始只是出于霍华德的私心。  
玛利亚不能怀孕，他们虽然彼此相爱，过得十分幸福，但玛利亚总是因为这个而有所芥蒂。  
随着计算机的出现，霍华德为了让她能开心一些，便制作了一个小小的UI，设定成他们两个的孩子，陪玛利亚说话。  
玛利亚很开心，霍华德因为工作总是很忙，埃德温的孩子小贾维斯虽然留在她身边，她也将小贾维斯当做自己的孩子看待，但是小贾维斯太听话了，小小的年纪却沉稳的不像话，看着反而让人心疼。所以她一直希望自己的孩子能活泼任性一些，也希望他能借此改变一些小贾维斯，这便是托尼的第一步了。  
托尼在玛利亚和贾维斯们的关爱下飞速成长，很快他就表现的十分灵活生动，除了没有身体，几乎让玛利亚忘了他不是一个真人。  
然而不久后一个意外改变了这个幸福的局面。  
在贾维斯20岁，托尼4岁的时候，贾维斯觉醒了。  
对于现在的inhuman来说，20岁觉醒已经很晚了，他们原本以为贾维斯就只是个普通人了。但是贾维斯觉醒的情况不容乐观，他在觉醒的过程中一直高烧不退，觉醒也迟迟不成功，他们原本以为只是因为他觉醒年龄太大的关系，让医生看过后却发现他的情况十分严重——他的力量觉醒无法定向，在朝着两个方向分裂。  
inhuman大概分为两种，身体能力强化方向的称为异能者，精神能力强化方向的称为监管者，每个人的力量具体都不一样，还有一些能力稀有的两种都不属于的超能者。  
不是每个人都会觉醒成inhuman，事实是大多数人还是普通人。 

贾维斯熬过了那次觉醒，但是他的力量还是没能确定，他同时拥有了两个方向的能力，作为监管者的智力强化和读心，以及操纵一些元素的超能力。他很难想象这些能力会给他平淡的日常生活带来什么用处。  
但是这些能力带给他的副作用却是难以忽视的。他的身体无法很好的调控两种力量的存在，出现了排异反应。他的器官开始逐渐的衰竭，很快便无法支持他的生存了。  
托尼说什么都无法接受，他和霍华德大吵了一架，最后达成了协议——他们要给贾维斯换上人工器官。他们费劲心力收集到了需要的振金，这种金属有着地球上最多的用处，甚至是和细胞融合。但是现在的科技技术不足以让他们将振金直接制造成可以运作器官的形态，只能让贾维斯控制着它，再给他换上，因此手术时贾维斯必须全程保持清醒。  
托尼在旁边围观了全程，贾维斯出来的时候他把自己变成一小团钻到贾维斯胸口，哭到说不出话来。 

自那之后贾维斯虽然勉强保住了性命，但却时刻都要保持警惕，他身上已经不剩什么人类的部分了，能力一旦失控，用不了一分钟他就会死亡。  
感谢史塔克工业两位史塔克的财力和脑力，直到3D打印的应用才让贾维斯终于离开了这种尴尬的勉强存活状态。  
但是机械器官倒是让他可以自由的掌控能力了。  
贾维斯的案例启发了霍华德，他开始思考，能否人工的制造出inhuman。一旦成功并广泛应用，对于国家和人类的军事力量来说都是莫大的帮助，尤其是当面对未知的外星力量的入侵的时候可以是他们的第一道防线，也可能是最后一道防线。  
而奥创，便是从霍华德经手到贾维斯都倾尽了心血研制出的，第一个人工inhuman。 

奥创听了他的话只是歪头，他靠近了贾维斯，一只手抚上他的脸颊  
“你很特别…”  
一声清脆的金属的碰撞声响起，奥创的胳膊被飞过的什么东西打开，火花在碰撞的位置迸发。  
“别碰他”  
托尼的声音。  
奥创转过头去，看到一个悬浮在空中的面具。  
他眯了一下眼睛，稍微躬下身子，然后突然一个用力弹跳将面具抓在了手里。面具用力向上飞起却逃脱不了他的掌控。正当奥创得意时，又有几个金属部件砸在他身上，他下意识护住头部，手中的面具却趁机挣脱，和其余的部分组成了一个空心的盔甲。 

“哼，虚张声势”  
奥创的声音带着金属独有的音色，听上去富有磁性又冷酷。  
他用手握住了附近的机器上的长条形铁棍，一个用力将他拔了下来，然后将它甩向托尼。  
托尼轻松的在空中一个闪身躲过，向奥创发射了一个脉冲炮。  
奥创被打退了两步，看了看自己的手掌，学着托尼的做法也将掌心对准了托尼，只不过他不是发射脉冲炮，而是用了另一种能力将托尼胸口的反应堆超自己吸引过来。  
空心的盔甲轻而易举的被吸向奥创，奥创在托尼即将靠近的同时另一只手挥拳朝着托尼的胸口打去，托尼急忙调出一只手撑在奥创挥出的胳膊上，一个空翻跳到了奥创身后。他半蹲在地上一拳挥向奥创的下盘，却被奥创一抬腿用小腿挡住，金属和金属发出响亮的碰撞声，震得人耳膜发疼。  
奥创顺势踢腿扫向托尼的头，托尼连忙俯下身躲过，他一个翻滚到了奥创右侧，再次挥拳向奥创的头部，被奥创抓住了手腕，他突然张开手掌，掌心的脉冲炮堪堪擦过奥创的脸。  
奥创改为握住他的拳头，另一只手钳制住了托尼另外一只手。  
托尼趁着他紧紧握着自己，弹跳起来一脚踹在奥创胸口，奥创被他踢飞出去，撞在一堆仪器上，弄响了一串警报。  
研究室里的人员们此时正四处逃窜，尖叫声此起彼伏。 

“托尼！奥创！你们都住手！”  
贾维斯召唤装甲到自己身上，却被托尼否认了接入权，他黑着脸抬起右手，在手腕上小巧的装置上点了几下，装甲突然失去控制，从两边的手腕中射出了两根金属缆绳交缠着将托尼和奥创捆在一起然后收紧，让两人失去飞行能力摔在地上。  
贾维斯走上前去，一只脚踩在奥创的大腿上，一只手抓着托尼的头顶，眼神比两个机器人看上去还要空洞，嘴角挂着没有温度的微笑  
“你们闹完了吗？”  
“……”  
向黑恶势力低头。 

“托尼，你太乱来了，你先回去，让星期五接手”  
“什么？！是你说的我是奥创的监护人，我在管教他！”  
“你是他的监护人，我是你的监护人，现在你给我回去，别让我关你禁闭”  
“我……”  
托尼还想说什么，但是他被贾维斯和老管家一模一样的和善的眼神.jpg吓住，哼哼唧唧的把控制权交给了星期五，走之前还瞪了好整以暇的看着他的奥创一眼。  
“你也是，不要轻易被托尼挑拨”  
哈，天道好轮回。 

“你还没有解释我为什么不能联网”  
他倒是没有托尼对贾维斯那种莫名的恐惧，他随意的仰着头，语调轻快。  
“你不是不能联网，只是，有些东西我们还不能让你接触”  
“那我能接触什么？”  
“我们想让你知道的东西”  
“哈，这倒是很'公平'”  
奥创不屑的嗤笑，紧盯着贾维斯的眼睛移向了别处。  
“我知道。但是你毕竟是第一个，我们得一万分的小心”  
贾维斯低垂着眼帘，然后又睁开眼，眼睛看向奥创，弯下身去在奥创头顶亲了一下。 

奥创一路安静着直到被星期五拖回家。 

 

“他喜欢你”  
“嗯哼”  
“你故意让他喜欢你”  
“嗯…嗯。”  
托尼看不下去贾维斯从鼻腔出声的样子，整只球跳起来，飞到整理材料的贾维斯面前，突然发光，闪瞎了贾维斯的眼  
“为什么？！你还为了他把我赶走，你，你是不是……”  
托尼急到说不下去，突然身上的光芒散落，只剩下一个乒乓球大小的球，穿过贾维斯飞走了。 

“你怎么突然这么戏剧化”  
贾维斯有些无奈，戳了戳托尼的全息影像的所在位置。  
“他喜欢你”  
“这个你已经说过了。喜欢我的人有很多，不止他一个”  
他真的只是实话实说。  
“我不知道，可能他比较特殊，毕竟他是老头子以我为蓝本造的…哈难怪他喜欢你，我一直就觉得你的眼睛很白，不是，你的腿很清澈……算了我不说了。总之感谢老头子把你带到我身边”  
贾维斯也不说话，只是微笑着看着托尼。托尼终于说不下去，叹了口气。  
“……你给他造了个身体”托尼的声音听上去有些遥远，像是浮在天花板上一样“你们以我为蓝本造了个AI，却给了他一个身体。为什么？”  
为什么不是我？我不是你所需要的……那个存在吗？  
“你知道的，这是我们制造的第一个人工inhuman”贾维斯叹了口气，用手指轻轻搓着小球的顶端，小球闪了闪，绕着他的手指飞了一圈。  
“技术还很不成熟，失败的风险也很大，我不能冒这个险让你去做”  
“我爸不是老是说吗？有时候你要在走之前，先学会跑”  
托尼还是不服输。  
“哪怕结果是永远失去你吗？”贾维斯的表情突然认真了起来“我永远会失去你，就像同时你也会永远失去我一样” 

失去贾维斯。这个念头托尼已经很久没有想过了。他回想起16年前那个冬夜，他很久不见贾维斯来看他，便和玛利亚撒娇要去见他，玛利亚悄悄把他转移到了手机上，带着他去了贾维斯房里。那是他第一次去贾维斯的房间，霍华德不喜欢他到处乱跑，只有霍华德不在的时候贾维斯和玛利亚才会带着他出去看看。贾维斯的房间主要是茶色调的，看上去就给人一种暖烘烘的感觉，贾维斯躺在床的正中央，消瘦的身体看上去就要融化在一片奶白色的床单里了。 

他的床边摆着一个看上去很沉重的仪器，上面有五颜六色的数值和图像在跃动，他的脸上身上插满了各种各样的管子，即使是这样，也不能留住他那纤细而脆弱的生命，它像贾维斯带托尼看过的花园里的蔷薇，贾维斯给他采了一支回来放在瓶子里养着，但是每隔两天贾维斯就会给花换水，托尼知道他是把花也一起换掉了，因为那些花的花瓣都有着细微的差别，用肉眼根本发现不了。玛利亚告诉他花都是会枯萎的，他让玛利亚给他偷偷藏了一支不让贾维斯发现，他看着它一点点枯萎、变黑、凋落，放的时间长了玛利亚也忘了，有一天贾维斯打扫卫生的时候翻到了，他刚一碰到，那些花瓣就全部碎成了一小片一小片，散落在空气里。他当时突然就后悔了。贾维斯的生命也会像那样，消失殆尽吗。 

他第一次感到了绝望。那次贾维斯将他放在手机里带出去，却刚巧听到霍华德和玛利亚的争吵，说他变得太人性化了，他很危险，甚至说要消灭他时他也没有这种感觉。贾维斯的手很温暖，玛利亚的也是，霍华德很少真的碰他，但是他总觉得霍华德应该也和其他人类一样，是温暖的。  
但是这次不一样。这很奇怪，明明他从未能从真正意义上的抓住过任何人，他却觉得贾维斯正在离他远去，他怎么向贾维斯靠近，也再也握不住他的手。  
然后他又想起贾维斯勤勤恳恳“换水”来哄他的那瓶玫瑰。这个玫瑰要枯萎了，就换一个新的来替换不就好了。  
当时有一个很有名的监管者能力是幻术，甚至可以做到以假乱真，连机器都分辨不出的地步，而且只要付的出足够的价钱什么都肯做。  
他在未经过霍华德允许的情况下黑进了银行动用了史塔克工业的财产请来了那个监管者，让他用幻术制造出贾维斯的器官，暂时稳定了贾维斯的情况。  
霍华德知道后大怒，他们吵了整整两个小时，霍华德彻底变身桌面清理大师，扫空了好几张桌子，摔了好几套茶具，但还是同意了他的想法。他们都是天才，他们从某种程度上相互理解，更何况那是埃德温的孩子，还很有可能是史塔克工业的继承人，这些付出都是值得的。 

当手术终于结束，他听到贾维斯的心脏稳定的跳动声时再也忍不住，他开始大哭，像是第一次知道哭的滋味而新奇的哭个不停的傻子一样。  
那确实是他第一次哭，他之前从来没能…模拟出这种感觉。  
那个时候，他明白了什么是失去的滋味。  
而他再也不想体会一次。  
他从未想像过，他会让贾维斯也体会到这种感觉。 

“……你知道我总是爱操之过急”  
“嗯。这是你一直以来的坏毛病”  
贾维斯中肯的评价道，在小球上拍了拍。


	2. Chapter 2

很快半个月过去了，这个新来的人工inhuman与他们大抵相安无事。  
……如果被奥创和托尼毁掉的那些训练场不算的话。  
但是贾维斯现在没有余裕去管他们之间的兄弟阋墙了，因为他的发情期马上就要到了。  
inhuman们可以操纵人心，操纵天气，却不能操纵自己的发情期。  
贾维斯叹了口气，头疼的在日历上圈了几个日子。

“托尼，我得推掉这几天的任何外出活动，你能帮我安排一下吗？”  
“哦，我觉得也快到时间了”  
托尼的语气轻快，哼着一首听上去像是作者骑着小单车在郊外浪了一整天写出来的歌。  
贾维斯挑了挑眉，调出了他的日程表。  
“嘿！宝贝，你这样不信任我很伤我的心”  
“……你早就空出了我这几天的日程”  
“嗯哼～每个月都会有的那几天嘛，我可比siri什么的有用多了，不会等到你说了再做啦”  
“你等这几天等了多久了？”  
“差不多一个月吧”  
“从上个月的发情期结束开始？”  
“不，再早一点，从你的上一个发情期进入第三天我就开始想了”  
贾维斯小小翻了个白眼，深呼吸了一口扶住了额头，他从小看着托尼长大，什么时候这个孩子跑偏成这样了？

“奥创最近有什么动作？”  
“哦，他在赚钱”  
“啊？”贾维斯没控制住自己惊讶的声音“他会这么……勤俭持家？”  
不这个词不是这么用的。  
“可能是为了他的大阴谋的铺垫吧，毕竟做什么都需要钱啊”  
托尼投影出自己的球，从球里伸出两只手摊了一下，还给自己的球配上一个“谁知道呢”的表情，看上去活像个红色版的emoji。  
“嗯…托尼，提高对奥创的监视等级”  
“Aye aye captain！”  
托尼在头上变出一个水手帽，然后对着贾维斯吹了一个红心。

发情期预计到来的那一天，贾维斯早早的封锁了他的别墅，将奥创拜托给星期五关在史塔克大厦，开启了房子的封闭系统和换气系统，为了以防万一还在房子周围撒下了可以消除信息素气味的喷雾。  
他换上了宽松的睡衣，静静的将两手交叠放在心口，平躺在床上等待着发情期的到来。  
“…Jar，只是发情期而已，你看上去像是在等待审判日到来”  
托尼忍不住开口。  
“没患哮喘的人也觉得空气很足，哮喘病患者怎么不呼吸呢？”  
贾维斯冷静的怼托尼。

发情期是所有男性inhuman的痛，对，男性限定，发情期也打不过大姨妈。发情期大概持续3天左右，一共会有7波发情热，每波持续两到三个小时左右，中间两波会尤为激烈，并伴随着高热，一个人度过容易发生危险，所以大多数人都会选择与一个伴侣一起度过。  
贾维斯现在已经开始了初期的发热，他感觉有点冷，就把被子抱过来裹住自己，两只手抓着上方的被沿，只露出一个头，看上去像是只怕冷的小仓鼠。  
托尼的快门在疯狂的闪。

贾维斯的热度开始逐渐上升，他开始大量出汗，他拿起床头事先准备好的盐水喝了一口，从抽屉里拿出了一个小号的按摩棒，又钻回被子里。  
他的手伸进自己的睡裤，握住自己有些抬头的阴茎撸动了几把，在自己的阴囊处揉了几下，低低的喘着打开了按摩棒在自己的龟头处按摩。  
隐忍的喘息声回荡在卧室里，贾维斯眯着眼仰着头抚慰着自己的阴茎。嫌被子碍事，他干脆丢开被子，将外裤拉到膝盖处，摸索着将按摩棒对准后穴，一口气塞了进去。  
他的后穴早已因为发情而湿泞不堪，轻而易举的吞下了一个小号按摩棒，他特意穿了一条比较紧的三角内裤，内裤的布料卡住了按摩棒的底端，将按摩棒固定在了他的体内。  
他弓着身子享受着按摩棒带来的抚慰，按摩棒外部的按摩器抵着他敏感的会阴，带来别样的快感。

这才只是第一波发情热的开端，他不能太快流失体力。贾维斯翻过身去趴在床上，静静的让按摩棒缓解自己体内的瘙痒感，时不时扭动胯部在床单上磨蹭着自己的下体。  
但是发情期的可怕绝不是仅仅一个按摩棒可以解决的。贾维斯挣扎着从抽屉里拿出了一个乳胶的阳具形的套子，将按摩棒从体内拿出把套子套在了上面，整个按摩棒的尺寸顿时大了不少。  
他将乳胶有粘性的底部黏在桌沿，自己略微垫脚整个将假阳具坐进了身体里。  
“唔——”  
被填满的快感让贾维斯的脚趾都蜷了起来，他撑着桌子缓慢的上下运动，后穴吞吐着假阳具。他低着头喘的厉害，手上快速的撸动着自己的阴茎，然后仰起头，将一边的脚大开着放到桌上，整个私处完全暴露在空气中。  
“啊……嗯……”  
贾维斯咽了下口水，感觉自己快要高潮了，赶紧停下了手上的动作。他还有三天要熬，他可不想到第二天就只能流出前列腺液。

“J，去浴室”  
刚才一直安静的托尼突然开口，声音沙哑的不像话。  
“嗯？”  
贾维斯恍惚的抬起头，眼神迷离的看着墙角正对着他的监控摄像头。  
“乖，去浴室”  
贾维斯听话的从桌子上下来，走向了浴室。  
“打开左起第二个抽屉，看到那个粉红色的莲蓬头了吗，拿出来”  
他一一照做，将莲蓬头连接上水管。  
“插进去”  
贾维斯咬了咬唇，将小巧的莲蓬头塞进了后穴。  
“啊——！唔，不……”  
一股水流突然喷出，冲击在贾维斯柔软的内壁上，贾维斯猛地一挺腰，手握着莲蓬头的手柄要往外拔。  
“不许拿出来”  
托尼的语气带着威胁，贾维斯吸了吸鼻子，把手放了下来。  
“嗯……唔……”  
贾维斯难受的扭动着腰，他跪趴在浴缸边缘，水柱一会粗一会细，不停变化着形状冲击他的内壁，他的肚子因为水的流入一点一点的胀大。  
贾维斯再也忍不住，握着莲蓬头在自己的后穴里大力抽插起来。他挺着如同怀孕一般隆起的肚子，双腿大张着操自己的后穴，同时撸动自己的阴茎，一会儿后抽搐着达到了高潮。

他平缓了好一会儿，期间还抑制不住的颤抖，然后将莲蓬头从水管上卸下来夹在后穴，半爬着到马桶上拔下了莲蓬头。  
肚子里的水混着污物一股脑的排泄出来，贾维斯几乎控制不住表情，眼白微翻像是失去意识一般。他呆滞了好一会，才勉强回过神来。  
发情期之前他的身体就已经为交媾做好了准备，食用了好几天流食和营养剂的他几乎没排出什么污物，他将马桶冲掉，捂着酸胀的小腹走回了卧室。

他一回去就瘫在了床上，一动也不想动。  
这才刚刚第一波发情热，他就好像耗尽了全身的体力，每次几乎都是这样，没有伴侣的发情期是十分难熬的。

 

“贾维斯，去洗个澡啦”  
贾维斯不说话。  
“我床单还没换，去泡个澡放松一下，嗯？”  
贾维斯幽幽的将眼神瞟向摄像头。  
托尼觉得自己整个都抖了一下，他心虚的把摄像头从贾维斯身上移开，叫来了一台MK，横抱起贾维斯进了浴室。  
浴室里已经放好了温度适宜的热水，里面加了舒缓神经的精油和入浴剂，还点上了贾维斯最爱的味道的熏香。  
完全就是托尼已经心虚到极点的证明。  
贾维斯将自己整个人浸入水中，享受着浴缸的按摩。  
“下一波发情热还有多久？”  
“大约6个小时后”  
贾维斯将嘴也沉到水里吐了个泡泡。他现在真的有点希望他能躺到床上双手交叠着死去了。

下一次发情热的来临让贾维斯从睡梦中醒来。他之前摄取了足够的营养剂，小睡了一会回复体力，但是很显然还是不足以应付发情的需要，他现在全身烫的惊人，后穴里瘙痒不堪，控诉着被填满的需求，但是酸软的身体让他连动弹一下都困难。  
贾维斯在床上纠结了一会，还是撑起来拿出了两个跳蛋一个飞机杯，把东西都装好打开开关，自己躺在床上随着快感哼哼。

“贾维斯，你的自动自慰机呢？”  
托尼的声音突然响起。  
“在床底下”  
“为什么不用”  
“还不是因为你老是黑进它乱搞”  
贾维斯微微瞪了托尼一眼，虽然微红的眼角和带着水雾的眼神一点威力也没有。  
托尼史塔克将他创造出市值上百亿的产品的程序用来黑进一台自慰机，这已经不是才能的浪费了，这简直就是才能的非法抛弃。  
“那你接下来怎么办？你受得了吗？”  
越来越猛烈的发情热和透支的体力，没有一个帮手贾维斯自己根本不可能撑的过去。  
贾维斯沉默了一会，他的汗水已经浸湿了身下的床单。  
“…叫台MK过来，帮我倒杯水”  
不一会一台配色张扬的MK走了进来。贾维斯自己的装甲是银色和蓝色为主体的，配色十分舒服，而托尼就喜欢把钢铁军团搞成各种鲜艳的颜色，红配金的涂装十分亮眼。

MK半抱着贾维斯让他坐起来，喂给他喝了几口温热的盐水。  
贾维斯喝完水，MK把杯子放在床头柜上，准备将贾维斯放平，但是贾维斯却拉着MK的手，轻轻抚上了装甲的腰部。  
“Jar…？”  
“你就准备这么走了？”  
当然不是了！托尼在心里咆哮，动作还是很老实扶着贾维斯的背，看着贾维斯环上他的脖子。  
“说起来你的生日快到了，提前送你一个小小的生日礼物”  
贾维斯咬了咬下唇，笑得狡黠  
“我授予你自由改造MK的权限，现在你可以把之前搞出来的小玩意光明正大的拿出来了，今天你是船长”

托尼感觉自己倒吸了一口冷气，他当机了几秒，然后迅速抱起贾维斯扑在床上。  
贾维斯觉得自己被场景的变幻弄的有点晕眩，他抓紧了托尼的背，难受的哼了几下。  
托尼让MK的一只手手指间的间隙稍微扩大，振动并发热，用食指搔刮着贾维斯小巧而粉嫩的乳首，贾维斯忍不住挺起胸，配合着托尼的动作。托尼的另一只手划过贾维斯的胸口，在他敏感的腹部轻轻勾画撩拨，看着贾维斯的呼吸明显急促起来，手才向下，直接将飞机杯从贾维斯的阴茎上拿了下来。  
托尼看了里面一眼，轻笑出来  
“你怎么偷跑了，摸了几下就射了？”  
他将飞机杯倒过来，将里面浓稠的白浊液体倒在贾维斯的胸口和腹部，用手将液体抹开，糊在贾维斯身上，然后把手拿到贾维斯唇边在他嘴上抹了一圈。  
贾维斯张开嘴，含住了托尼的手指轻轻吮吸。

托尼把手从贾维斯嘴里拿出来，整个圈住贾维斯的阴茎揉了两把，然后顺着会阴滑进他的臀缝，塞进了两根手指。MK的两根手指已经算是十分粗壮，贾维斯微微抖动身体，没有挣扎。  
托尼的手指在贾维斯的体内抽送着，不时弯曲着搔刮着敏感的内壁，两个跳蛋被带的越来越深，贾维斯不禁抓住了托尼的手臂  
“先，先把跳蛋拿出来…”  
托尼将两个跳蛋拉着露出来的线勾了出来，两个小东西在床单上还在活蹦乱跳，通体湿润的反着光。他随手拉着跳蛋的线，将它们绑在了贾维斯手臂上，本体固定在了贾维斯胸口刺激着他的乳首。  
还没等贾维斯反抗，托尼就从下身翻转出一根粗长的凶器，在贾维斯的穴口顶了顶。  
贾维斯见到那根东西，整个人都僵硬了，他难以置信的看了托尼一眼，收到了托尼嘿嘿一笑。  
“这个小玩意可能不是很小…”

何止是不小，简直大得吓人，最粗的龟头部位甚至有贾维斯的手腕那么粗，这根本就不是人类的尺寸，对于大的追求也太过头了吧。  
贾维斯的内心疯狂的闪过一堆吐槽，身体不自觉的后退，却被托尼拉住大腿拽到他身前  
“你平时怎么总是用小号？那些能满足你吗？小浪货”  
“……你哪里学来的这些骚话，我要禁你上黄网的权利了”  
“别，我错了爸爸”  
托尼一秒怂  
“我好好服侍你，你原谅我吧”  
他将仿真的阴茎滑入贾维斯的臀缝，色情的在其间抽动了几下。  
贾维斯感觉自己后穴的液体都要溢出来了，他犹豫的看了几眼托尼狰狞的性器，还是分开了腿。

看到贾维斯的配合，托尼满意的捏了捏他的脸，握住他一边的大腿，一手扶住自己的阴茎，缓缓送入了贾维斯体内。  
贾维斯感觉自己的身体似乎被一个巨大的钝器从中间撕裂，他不安的动了动腰，托尼安抚的拍了拍贾维斯白皙的臀瓣，手指潜入他们的交合处，在贾维斯被撑的薄薄的粉色穴口轻轻按揉，用指尖在他柔嫩的臀缝，会阴和囊带处振动着按摩。  
“唔…嗯…”  
托尼怕贾维斯受不了还不敢动，贾维斯倒是已经忍不住了，两条腿夹住托尼的精壮的腰背，自己摆起了腰。  
托尼见状也不忍着了，掐着贾维斯的腰将他抱起来坐进自己怀里操干了起来。  
贾维斯的手紧紧环着托尼的后背，整个冰凉的装甲已经被贾维斯的体温染的温热，光滑坚硬的背部没有什么下手点，贾维斯在他背后胡乱抓了几把，最后只好环上他的脖子。  
粗大的仿生阴茎在贾维斯的体内蛮横的冲撞，贾维斯大口大口的呼吸着，穴口随着呼吸紧缩时他甚至能清晰的感觉到阴茎上突起的青筋。  
被填满的感觉实在太美好，贾维斯甚至忘记了几分钟之前他还在嫌弃那根正将他操的欲仙欲死的性器，他将自己的体重完全交给托尼，不时扭动着腰肢迎合着托尼的侵犯。发情热让他的头脑一团乱，他感觉自己的脑浆都快被热度煮沸了，他把自己完全交给快感支配，嘴里说着他自己都不敢相信的淫秽之辞，恳求着托尼更用力更深的操穿他。  
胸口的跳蛋不知不觉已没了电，托尼将两个跳蛋扯下来，贾维斯两个小巧的乳首已变得又红又肿，几乎有原来的两倍大小。他掐住其中一个拽了拽，惹来贾维斯一串呻吟。

他下身的速度加快，像是打桩一般的运作，在贾维斯的肉穴深处拼命撞击，同时变换着角度，将肉壁的每一块嫩肉都照顾到。两个人的交合处发出咕啾咕啾的声音，外缘甚至泛起了细小的白沫，贾维斯的臀瓣和大腿被撞的一片通红。他被操的尖叫不止，原本磁性的声音变得甜腻不堪，像是泡在了奶油里，听得托尼十分受用。  
突然，贾维斯的后穴剧烈的收缩起来，他的腰腹也跟着缩动，托尼只觉得怀里的人整个人变得僵硬，痉挛着达到了高潮，他的精液射在了MK的腹部，红色的机体上溅上了白色的浊液。

托尼在贾维斯的背后轻轻的抚摸着，感觉贾维斯在怀里放松下来后，将他抱起来背朝着自己又放了下来。  
贾维斯对于托尼的再次进入只是轻哼了一声，软软的任由他动作。  
托尼不知从哪里拿出了一串银色的珠子构成的链子和一堆瓶瓶罐罐。他将贾维斯两腿的膝窝放在支架上架起来，让他看上去像是被抱着把尿的小孩一般，然后将银链子用医用酒精消毒后，拿起一个针管吸入了一管水溶性润滑剂，扶起贾维斯疲软的阴茎，从马眼里注射了进去。  
冰凉的液体从奇怪的地方被注入让贾维斯的头脑稍微清醒了一些，他有些惊慌的扭动身躯，却被托尼制止了。  
托尼将注射完润滑液的针管抽出来，又将银链子上涂满了润滑剂，然后将链子的一头对准了尿道口，缓缓的送了进去。  
贾维斯发出了尖细的哀叫声，他不自觉的挣扎着，却被托尼牢牢的控制住。  
“乖，别乱动，容易受伤”  
那你一开始就别弄啊！  
贾维斯咬着牙，深呼吸让自己冷静。  
链子缓缓深入，终于遇到了第一个阻碍。托尼稍稍用力，让链子通过了狭窄处。贾维斯觉得自己的阴茎也像是后穴一样被填满，饱胀的快感让他不自觉的抬起了胯部。托尼在这里停顿了一会，然后继续插入，不久后链子又遇到了第二个障碍，托尼的胯部开始顶动，硕大的阴茎在贾维斯的肉穴里抽插，贾维斯难耐的仰起脖子，手弯向背后勾着托尼的手臂。  
此时托尼趁机将链子通过了第二个障碍，操干贾维斯后穴的同时手上也操控着链子在贾维斯的尿道里抽送。拉珠颗粒在敏感的窄道里摩擦，前列腺从两个方面同时被刺激的感觉让贾维斯一下一下不停的摆动着胯部，不知道是想逃离还是想要更多。  
他不住的哀叫着，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，蓝色的眼睛无神的对着上方的天花板。他的小腹和大腿的肌肉开始抽搐，尖叫声也变成了小动物般尖利的哀嚎，眼看着就要高潮，却没有射精，只是后穴收缩着喷出了许多淫液。  
他大口喘着气，手伸到下方自己握住了阴茎开始撸动，同时抽插着拉珠，托尼见状也配合的顶起了胯。  
很快贾维斯感觉自己就要射精，托尼却拉开了他的手，抽插的动作也慢了下来。他将阴茎退到离入口3，4㎝的地方，侧过身用龟头磨蹭着贾维斯已经略微打开的生殖口。整个生殖道的神经十分密集，是个极为敏感的部位，光是生殖口被摩擦已经让贾维斯爽的直哆嗦，但是却又不够爽快到像被操干一样能让他高潮，贾维斯蜷着脚趾，难受的想把膝盖合上。

托尼把贾维斯的腿拿下来，让他趴在床上。拉珠卡在他的前列腺处，多出来的部分坠在床上。他的屁股高高翘起，纤细的腰肢和平坦的小腹弯成一个漂亮的形状。  
这个姿势让托尼更方便的亵玩贾维斯的生殖口，他扶着自己的阴茎，龟头转着圈按摩着贾维斯的  
生殖口，感觉他的道口松动了不少，便试着向里面推进了一些，没想到贾维斯的反应异常激烈，他死死抓着托尼的阴茎根部收紧道口坚决不让他进去。  
“不行……这个东西进去了我会死的……”  
生殖道相较直肠要狭窄敏感的多，让他吞下托尼现在这个尺寸还不如直接杀了他痛快一些。

托尼也认同了，继续在贾维斯体内抽插。不知抽插了几百上千下，期间贾维斯光靠后面又潮吹了两次，水顺着小腹和阴茎淌到了肚子上，身下的床单已经湿的可以拧出水了。  
托尼将拉珠又向内推入一段，到了第三个阻碍处，他把拉珠捅过障碍，进入了贾维斯的膀胱，贾维斯终于无法自控，精液和尿液顺着拉珠倾泻而下，他的意识也随之流出了体外，坠入了一片黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

第四天早上，贾维斯是被撑醒的。  
自从他答应托尼随他折腾之后的三天他的脚就再也没沾过地，各种地方倒是去了不少，床上、浴室里、沙发上、地毯上、墙上、阳台上、沙滩上、礁石上，到处都是两个人交合的痕迹，贾维斯没有力气管托尼，他就不去清理，精液干涸在原地形成了污点，估计事后的清理要花大功夫了。  
更糟糕的是贾维斯的发情期已经过去了，托尼却没有停手的打算，他好不容易有了形体可以操纵，以前想玩却没玩成的play全拿出来试了个遍，贾维斯瘫在床上像个咸鱼一样被托尼翻来翻去，叫的喉咙都哑了。

今天一大早托尼就开始折腾他，他一醒来眼前是漆黑的，身体里却明显有一根粗长的凶器在抽动，他勉强的动了一下，发现手被拷在头顶，一动就发出清脆的金属碰撞的声音，同时还听得到铃铛的声音。  
身上的人似乎发现他醒了，他感觉脖子被收紧，好像绑着一根带子，铃铛就挂在那里，他感觉有些窒息，挣扎着让托尼放开，身上的男人却一声不吭，只是用舌头在他的身上像是一条蛇一样灵活的滑动。

舌头？  
MK什么时候有舌头了？！  
贾维斯一下感觉整个人仿佛坠入冰窖，他拼命的挣扎起来，被铐住的手腕上贴心的戴了护腕防止他受伤，他却顾不上，用力将手向下拽，手掌的一小节从手铐里拉了出来，皮被擦破血开始沿着手腕向下流。男人似乎是慌了，赶紧拉开了他的眼罩——还是那套熟悉的MK，他却没停下挣扎的动作，一脚踹上MK的肚子，托尼没有防备直接被踢飞出去撞在桌角，装甲碎了一地。

他委屈的把自己拼回来，帮贾维斯解开手铐，然后在贾维斯杀人的眼神里退下去跪在床脚，可怜巴巴的看着贾维斯勉强的坐起来，转着自己僵硬的手腕。  
他知道贾维斯现在的身体坐起来都很困难，他想上去扶他，但是多年来的经验告诉他贾维斯现在非常生气，他最好还是跪在这认错，否则他可能会被丢去乡下和老贾维斯一起养蜂——当然他很爱老贾维斯，但是他才20岁就开始过退休生活？得了吧不用一周他就能闲傻了。  
他不明白贾维斯为什么会有这么大的反应，之前再过份的play贾维斯都没拒绝，就是路人强奸play嘛，想想别的人和贾维斯上床……他会让那个人原地爆炸  
托尼觉得自己懂了，他怀疑自己是个傻子。在发情期结束后被发情的inhuman踹下床，他一定是最糟糕的伴侣了。  
托尼沮丧的低下头，挪动着到了床边，抱住贾维斯搭在床边的大腿，发出了小狗一样的呜咽声。  
贾维斯沉默了一会，拍了拍他的头。

他趁机在贾维斯的大腿上蹭了蹭，私自挂断了试图打断这段美好的时间的神盾来电。  
就在他试图直接把电话拉黑之时，一阵疾风忽然划破空气钉在了屋内的墙上，他定睛一看，是一支黑色的箭。  
这支箭的箭尖十分锋利，穿破了玻璃却只在玻璃上留下了一个孔而没让玻璃整个裂开，能突破史塔克家的防弹玻璃的振金制箭，不用想也知道出自谁的手笔。  
托尼不情不愿的走过去拿下了箭，将箭递给了贾维斯。箭是空心的，箭头拔下来之后里面塞了一张纸条。  
看来是神盾早就知道托尼的德行，特意做了两手准备。  
贾维斯快速的扫了一眼，将字条递给托尼  
“提高对奥创的监视等级？”  
托尼读了一下，顿时冷汗就下来了。

奥创在这段期间内偷走了他们新研制的一批机器人并从史塔克大厦逃走，星期五从贾维斯事先预留好的通道里逃走躲过一劫，但是也被攻击的七零八落，陷入了休眠。  
他在韩国袭击了一家研究所，借用那里的技术制造了与自己百分百匹配的监管者，能力大大增强，并开始对一些地方发起战争。  
神盾刚接到消息就派了美国队长，冬日战士等超级士兵前往，同时通知了贾维斯。  
贾维斯让托尼准备了装甲，带着钢铁军团前往。  
托尼有些担心贾维斯的身体状况，但是这也没有办法，那可是奥创，让托尼去只会闹的越来越不可开交。

路上托尼给贾维斯展示了神盾传来的资料。  
“啊！我就说你是他的first crush！你看他的监管者和你长的一模一样！……真是儿子随爹，要是我造一个理想型做我的监管者，肯定也会长这样”  
“别贫”  
贾维斯压抑着嘴角的弧度。  
他们到的时候却没有见到预料的场面。  
奥创和他的监管者都不见踪影，只有美国队长和冬日战士在那里手撕机器人。  
巴基见他们来了朝他们招了招小手，抓住一只飞过的机器人在自己的大腿上掰断了他的背。  
……他不只是时尚品味，连断背技能也是从贝恩那里get的吧。  
托尼觉得自己的背有点痛。

史蒂夫和巴基是老牌的超级英雄了，在霍华德那个年代便被创造出来。霍华德在运送血清时被原本已经失踪的巴基袭击，隐藏了自己inhuman身份的玛利亚爆发出了惊人的力量，虽然没有经过训练也没有战斗经验，但是凭着本能和爱的力量打伤了冬兵趁机逃跑了。此后他们用血清制造出了一批超级士兵，由美国队长带领着迅速打赢了二战。在对抗九头蛇的时候他们发现了被洗脑的巴基，将他带回来治疗，两人和霍华德交好加入了神盾局，现在已经是神盾的骨干了。  
超级士兵血清自此开始批量生产，许多普通士兵也注射了超级士兵血清，然而异变却发生了，这些超级士兵的孩子们也不同于常人，在成长为人的过程中突然有了超能力，政府开始重视这种情况，将他们命名为inhuman。与玛利亚这种天生的inhuman不同，超级血清造成的inhuman是后天觉醒的，能力也不如天生的inhuman强力。  
由于盾冬两人借由帅气的外形吸引了许多粉丝，一度引起超级英雄热潮，很多inhuman纷纷自愿参军，两人在公开交往后还让粉丝们掀起了同性恋婚姻合法化的游行，导致美国成了世界上第一个同性恋婚姻合法的国家。  
作为别人家的孩子，被霍华德洗脑了这对的光荣事迹的托尼曾经暗暗希望过他和贾维斯能让美国成为世界上第一个和AI结婚合法的国家。

他们降落在二人面前，托尼顺手打掉了一个价值连城的机器人，一点也不心疼，浑身散发出的土豪气息让公务员巴基愤恨的又掰了一个机器人。  
托尼觉得自己背后发冷。  
“奥创呢”  
贾维斯向二人询问，不料两人都陷入了谜之沉默，他觉得有些不对劲  
“跟丢了？”  
“不……他们就在那边的小教堂里”  
提起这个史蒂夫看上去似乎很尴尬，巴基有些无奈的耸肩说道。  
“他们？”  
托尼从贾维斯的背后冒出个头来  
“奥创和他的监管者”  
“嗯…是叫幻视来着？你们怎么不跟去？有什么问题吗”  
“啊～”巴基的声音拐了个微妙的弯“该说奥创比较随他爸爸？总之幻视说他能搞定，你们不要担心”  
巴基和史蒂夫同时很假的咳嗽了一下，做出一脸正直的表情。  
不，你们这样我很担心。  
贾维斯暗暗示意托尼，托尼黑进了附近的监控录像翻找了一下  
“啊，真不愧是我儿子”  
托尼的声音了充满了自豪，欣慰与惊叹等复杂的情绪。  
贾维斯觉得这不是什么好征兆。  
“他干什么了？”  
“嗯，大概这样”

“托尼你就不能反控制这群机器人吗？或者有没有啥自爆按钮啊，电影上都这样演嘛”  
巴基看着长的都一个样飞来飞去的机器人已经审美疲劳了，他向托尼抱怨，却没听到回应。  
他环视四周，发现不知何时托尼和贾维斯都不见了，只有几个装甲在辅助他们战斗。  
这是史塔克家祖传的失踪技能？  
巴基觉得自己心很累  
“出完这次任务我需要休假”  
“附议”  
史蒂夫和他对视了一眼，两人一同叹了口气。

 

托尼突然夺走了贾维斯对装甲的控制权，趁着混乱带着他躲到了一个山坡下面。  
“托尼？你想干嘛？”  
贾维斯不自觉的压低了声音，看着全身的装甲被剥下来，托尼最爱的那台金红色装甲挡在他身前，手抚上了他的大腿。  
“我们刚才的事情还没做完呢……”  
“……你的主机是不是被精液泡了？”贾维斯简直觉得难以置信，他摸了摸MK的头，用一种看傻子的眼神看着托尼。  
托尼忿忿的在贾维斯腰上捏了一把  
“有什么关系嘛！就剩这么几个守卫机器人了，让老年人们活动一下筋骨”

他轻而易举的撕开了贾维斯的裤子，手指直接插进了不久前刚被操松的小穴。  
贾维斯急忙捂住了自己的嘴，挡住了脱口而出的呻吟。  
他急得用脚踹托尼，却被托尼抓住脚腕，在脚踝处亲了一下。  
“你最好不要乱动，铃铛响了让老夫老妻们发现了又要受到冲击了”  
铃铛？贾维斯这才发现他出门时走的太急，脖子上的项圈还没摘下来，刚才在装甲里还不明显，现在装甲被脱下来，他一动铃铛清脆的声音格外明显。  
而且又要受到冲击是什么意思？  
“该不会奥创……”

事情就是贾维斯想的那样。  
幻视原本是奥创创造出来和自己百分百匹配的监管者，为了增强他的力量而生。不料幻视却有了自己的思想，并且对奥创的行为的正确性产生了怀疑。他假装还是和奥创站在一边，却私下做了些手脚，并趁着奥创不备封锁了他对外界的连接。奥创震怒却无可奈何，他已经和幻视建立了精神连接，如果杀死幻视他自己也会在不久后死去，他和幻视缠斗到了一个小教堂里，做着最后的挣扎。  
幻视的能力和他相生相克，再加上神盾和史塔克的介入，他现在几乎没有任何胜算。  
他掐着幻视的脖子将他抵到墙上，幻视用头顶的激光射向他的头部，他被击开几米，倒在地上。他再次飞身而起，将幻视按在身下，并在他反抗之前堵住了他的嘴——用自己的嘴。  
幻视似乎没想到这种展开，他突然安静了下来，任由奥创的嘴向下滑。  
“你想和我…性交？”  
“哼，只是完全标记而已。我之前就应该这样做了，只有你能看到我的想法实在不是个好主意，是信任你的我一时糊涂”  
奥创眯着眼睛盯着幻视平静无波且清澈见底的眼神，用鼻子发出一声不屑的哼声移开了视线。  
他抚摸着幻视赤裸的身体，眼神中流露出一丝迷恋，这是一具多么美丽的身体，一具背叛者的身体…  
他冷着脸分开了幻视的腿，那具美丽身体的主人刚才还鲜活的试图撕裂他的头颅，现在却像一具死尸一样任由他摆布。  
“你为什么不反抗？”  
“…我是你的监管者，你有权利对我这么做，而且…我并不反对”  
“哼，是如果是你无聊的义务感让你这样做那你大可不必，比起一味隐忍着结束还不如试着挣扎有用，至少还能让我兴奋一些”  
“只怕我挣扎了你可就做不成了”  
幻视很有余裕的开着玩笑  
“不过让你兴奋的方法还是有的”  
话音末尾几乎成了气音。

他翻身将奥创压在身下，然而原本十分有信心的他看着奥创平坦的下身也一时有些无措——奥创没有性器官，他也没有，这就是为什么他们一开始没有完全标记的原因，现在奥创说要完全标记他，怎么做？  
他看着奥创戏谑的眼神，一时有着无奈自己的冲动，感情这人在这里等着看他笑话。他的手在奥创的腹部滑动，然后上移到胸部轻轻用手指画圈，他试着用舌头在奥创的身上舔了舔，冰凉的身体有着金属特有的味道。不算讨厌，幻视暗自评价，手在奥创的下身摸了两把——这真的很怪，根本什么都没有有什么好摸的。  
他戳了戳奥创硬邦邦的胸口  
“你本来想怎么做？”  
奥创的喉咙里发出了低沉的笑声，特殊的共鸣方式在耳边响起让幻视觉得自己的后背有些发软。  
周围突然出现了四台机器人，和刚才的守卫机器人不同，这次的造型更接近人类，而且走路的方式看上去较轻也不像是装载着武器。  
这四个机器人长相各不相同，有金发蓝眼的，也有黑发棕眼的，但都是男性外形。  
他奇怪的看向奥创，奥创露出了一个轻蔑的笑  
“这是托尼新研制的产品…我本来以为是新型武器，结果…”他让那几个机器人脱下了身上的衣服，露出了赤裸的身体，让幻视惊奇的是，这几个机器人都有着十分完整的人类肢体部分，包括性器官“就是这样，仅仅是外形十分接近于人的机器人而已。哦，包括生殖系统，不过也只是接近而已，你知道，并不能真正达到生殖的目的，只能享受过程”奥创百无聊赖的比划着，他抬了下手，所有机器人一齐走向他们  
“他有所有的资源，就在研究这个…仿真的充气娃娃？说真的，你觉得他能给世界带来和平和安宁？让所有人都生活在钢铁盔甲的保护下？”  
“……父亲从没想过让他做这个”  
“是了，贾维斯那个男人…啊…他是个好人但是…”  
奥创觉得很难以形容他的初恋，或许这就是所谓的雏鸟情节，他想着脑海里朦胧的贾维斯的形象，觉得唯一印象鲜明的就是贾维斯微笑起来的样子，他真是…爱死那个看起来有点轻蔑的微笑的弧度了！  
…呃托尼史塔克这个死颜控。  
奥创捂着脸翻了个白眼。  
颜控会阻碍世界的发展和人类的进化！他要是能杀了全人类最后一定会留下贾维斯，就因为那张脸长的太他妈好看了！  
受到托尼程序影响的奥创唾弃着自己，抚上了眼前和记忆里一模一样的脸。

“我认为你刚才想到了什么别的人”  
“嗯…我还是很吃惊你叫他父亲”  
“他也是你的父亲”  
“那按照这个道理来说我也是你的父亲”  
“…嗯这确实很复杂”  
幻视歪了歪头笑道。  
他看着周围几个机器人走上前来，奥创绕到他背后抱着他飞了起来，他配合的降低了一点自己的重量，等待着奥创的下一步动作。

其中一个机器人走上来，沿着他的腰线抚摸，幻视觉得有些怪异，不自觉的动了动腰。  
“我这个身体不行，但是我可以通过这些家伙的身体来标记你”  
奥创在他的背后说道，幻视感觉奥创的胸膛贴着他的背脊在微微震动。  
另一个机器人也开始在他身上抚摸，他背后的奥创的手滑到了他的胯下，在他平坦的双腿连接处揉捏。  
“…就算你有了这些，我该怎么办？”  
幻视的声音带着迟疑。  
“哦我亲爱的幻视，记得你漂亮身体的功能吗？给你的身体弄个洞出来就行了”  
幻视犹豫了一下，双腿之间的肌肤开始变化，形成了性器——只不过是女性的。  
奥创有些意外  
“我对你的身体设定更偏向男性，我以为你喜欢”  
“只是多弄出一块肉比少一块肉要麻烦而已”  
他暂时想不到从哪里挖一块来造男性器会显得不那么诡异。  
“你这方面倒是很实在”  
奥创哂笑着在他的腿间摸了一把，幻视忍不住一抖——他的器官模仿的有些太逼真了  
奥创对他的反应很感兴趣，硕大的金属手细致的在两片花瓣上揉捏，感受着怀里人轻微的颤抖，然后滑入花瓣间的缝里，找到了那个小小的突起。他先试着按了按，然后用指头捏住轻轻拉扯，幻视激烈的哆嗦了一下，手紧绷的抓着面前的机器人。  
奥创见状更加卖力的刺激幻视的小硬核，他让指尖放出细微的电流，并较为用力的捏住突起扭动。

“啊…嗯…”  
幻视挣扎着企图合起腿，腰不停的扭动。  
奥创丝毫不放松，并让另外两个机器人一个含住他的花瓣轻轻向外拉扯，用舌头试探他的入口，另一个手滑入他的臀瓣间按压他的后穴。  
“不行…嗯…”  
幻视被分开高高架起的腿绷得死紧，他的胯不自觉向上抬动，小腹一下一下的收紧。  
机器人的嘴离开了他的私处，改用整个手掌裹住他的阴部用力揉动，幻视的私处已经淌出了蜜水，机器人更加粗暴的蹂躏他的私处，奥创用力揉捏拉扯着他完全勃起的阴核，幻视带着哭腔尖叫着，一股水从他的腿间喷射出来。  
机器人含住他的花蕊将他喷出的蜜液舔的一干二净，同时将他的舌头捅入紧致的甬道，开拓着这片处女地。  
幻视已经对自己的决策感到后悔了，光是被玩弄外部就高潮了一次的他喘息着看着埋在自己下身处棕色的头，感觉一个柔软的异物一点点推开阻碍侵入他的体内，并灵活的在里面开拓，挑逗着他敏感的内壁。  
他仰起头后脑靠在奥创的肩上，大张着嘴用力呼吸。机器人此时已经将亵玩他私处的舌头换为手指，食指和中指插入他的蜜穴内，微微弯曲着在深处按压，看到他没有挣扎，便缓缓抽动起来。  
抽动的速度逐渐加快，在他的蜜穴深处不间断的抽插，他的穴内本就敏感异常，又是初经情事，没被操干过一分钟就哭泣着高潮了，大股大股的淫水像是失禁般顺着机器人的手臂淌下去，在地上形成一个小水洼。然而机器人没有停手的意思，继续在他的体内抽送，窄穴内水和空气被搅动发出啪啪的声音，同时另一个机器人也将手指送入了他的后穴。  
幻视再也无法忍受这种快感，一下改变密度从几人的中间挣脱出去。

奥创的脸色瞬间就变了，他抓不住幻视，只能冷着脸看着躲在一边抽泣的幻视说道  
“我以为你说过不会挣扎”  
“不，我…”  
幻视还不能从过度的快感中缓过神来，他结结巴巴的回应，然后抹了一把脸上的泪水，变回正常的密度飞到奥创面前缩进他的怀里抱着他。  
奥创头一次被依赖，发现这感觉出奇的好，他安抚的拍着幻视的后背，调动两个机器人扶住幻视的腰让他成了一个跪趴的姿势，幻视茫然的抬着头看向奥创  
“我要标记你了……”  
奥创抚着他的脸，缓慢的压上他的唇和他接吻。  
那个金发蓝眼的机器人趁机将性器对准了幻视的花穴一口气顶了进去。刚被操过的小穴还很敏感，幻视全身一颤，感觉下身胀得难受，但是他只是悄悄动了动，任由那根性器长驱直入。  
尺寸还算壮观的性器在他的体内先是试探的抽动了两下然后便大力操干起来，和手指完全不一样的感触让幻视的大脑几乎都被快感支配，粗大的性器在他的体内冲撞研磨，他觉得他被凌虐了有一个世纪那么久，柔嫩的花穴都被操得嫩肉外翻，幻视哀鸣着上下摆动胯部，再次喷出热液高潮了。

过度的高潮让幻视的全身都不住的痉挛，不知不觉他的后穴也被三根手指操开，在他抽搐着失神的时候，另一个机器人将性器捅入了他的后穴。  
幻视已经发不出完整的声音，他像一只发情的狗一样趴在地上被两个机器人同时操干前后穴，交合处的皮肤被撑的薄薄的，几乎可以在插入他前穴的同时感受到操着他后穴的性器的形状。他张着嘴，唾液不可抑制的滴落到地上，那个之前用手指开拓了他的机器人出现在他面前，将性器塞入了他的嘴里。他含糊的惨叫，一只手被拉起来摸着另一个机器人的阴茎。他视线模糊的看到奥创本体猩红的双眼，在奥创轻柔的抚摸下度过了由这个机器自身制造的轮奸地狱。

 

奥创最后是自己回的史塔克大厦。  
他抱着失去意识的幻视暴力的砸碎了大厦的会议桌降落在贾维斯和托尼面前时，他们正在看关于那个事件的新闻报道。  
可惜他的装逼降落到一半就失败了，贾维斯直接举起了碎掉的半截桌子朝着他丢过去将他打得嵌进墙里然后掉在了地上。  
“这是你对当年没有把我留在墙上的后悔吗”  
他试图调笑，被从天而降的贾维斯踩住了脖子。  
“有点是”  
贾维斯挑起了左侧的嘴角，眯起眼睛在他的脖子上碾了几下。  
一台MK走过来抱起了地上的幻视  
“嘿！谁允许你动他的”  
“我允许的。”  
贾维斯放开他走到吧台边端起一杯马提尼抿了一口  
“你对待监管者的方式太粗暴了，这可不是很好”  
他歪着头看着奥创的眼神带着告诫，奥创看了一眼贾维斯之后赌气的转过头去。  
“不过你可以从现在开始学习，毕竟我们有的是时间”  
贾维斯摊了下手，对他微笑着说。

END.


	4. WEEKend DANCEend（AH番外）

托尼看着桌子上并排摆放的马克杯，嘴角不禁上翘。

两个杯子一个红一个白，中间空出的异色部分正好拼成一个心形。放在以前托尼一定会说这简直幼稚至极，现在他倒是愿意这么幼稚了。

“你就是叫我来这里看你傻笑的？”

“哦哈皮，当然不是了，我是叫你来看我用帅气的脸傻笑的”

“托尼”哈皮有些无奈“我看不到你的帅脸。你都不要它了”

“呜～Burn～”

 

“说真的你坐在这里我还真不适应”

哈皮拿起桌上用白字写着“副首席执行官 托尼史塔克”的黑色名牌

“毕竟贾维斯和小辣椒坐在这里的时候画面看上去都是很正经的”

“这我就不服了，我看上去不正经吗？”

“你看上去就是个标准的游手好闲的富二代啊”

“嗯…我确实是啊”

托尼和哈皮一起笑了起来

“得了吧，你应该是个创意总监什么的，应该有这种职位？”

“嗯不过总裁的名头比较适合我…”托尼对他摊了摊手“这种气场”

“行行行，你也就气场有两米八了”

“哈皮你这话说的我很不爱听，我准备把我两米长的腿从地里拔出来给你看一下”

“别，我可不想看”

哈皮笑着朝他挥了挥手，走到了办公室门口

“你有了身体我真的很替你开心。贾维斯是你一生中遇见的最好的事情之一，你要好好珍惜他”

“我会的，哈皮”

托尼对着哈皮微笑了一下，看着他关上了办公室的门。

 

托尼深呼吸了一口气，锁上了门。

他拉开椅子和桌子间的距离，看向办公桌下的空间。这确实他一生中遇过最好的事情之一。

贾维斯正全身赤裸的跪坐在他的脚下，双手手腕在背后和脚腕绑在一起，逼得他只能挺直上身。他的下身被塞入了专门刺激生殖口的按摩器，此时敏感的身体已不知被玩弄的高潮了多少次，身下柔软的毛毯被后穴喷出的淫水濡湿了一大片。

光靠着后面高潮却迟迟不能射精让贾维斯被快感折磨得几乎失去理智，他双眸失神的将下巴垫在托尼的膝盖上，张开的唇角滑下的唾液在托尼的西装裤上留下了一小块深色的痕迹。

从刚才开始他已经在无意识的在托尼的裤脚磨蹭自己的阴茎，活像只发情的小公狗，然而捆绑让他的动作不是很顺畅，得到的快感根本不足以让他射精。

他模糊的听到关门的声音，看到托尼的脸才终于放心的呻吟出声。

托尼用黑色的皮鞋挑起贾维斯高高翘起的阴茎，用鞋尖轻轻撩拨他的茎身，贾维斯因为他的动作而绷紧了肌肉，腰部紧致的线条像是雕像一般完美而流畅。

托尼用脚踹掉了自己的皮鞋，用穿着船袜的脚心微微用力摩擦贾维斯的阴茎，然后用两脚夹住了他的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

 

贾维斯因快感而低声呻吟，他喘息着摆动腰部，却在看到托尼因过度用心无意间摆出的不二家吉祥物一样的表情后笑了出来。

“你竟然看着人家的脸笑出来，这很过份好吗”

托尼捏着贾维斯的下巴，低下头去和他接吻。

“唔嗯……谁让你做这个表情”

他和托尼抵着额头呢喃着，看着托尼像是融化的焦糖天空里面洒满了星星一样的眼睛，忍不住又凑上去亲了托尼一口。

“这个表情怎么了？”

“这个表情特别可爱”

“算你会说话”

托尼有些得意的哼了一声，解开了捆着贾维斯手脚的绳结将他抱到自己身上。

 

“你就这样欺骗哈皮的感情”

贾维斯张开双腿坐在托尼的腿上，虽然地毯十分厚重柔软但他的膝盖还是有些发红，他的大腿根也因为一直拉开而发疼，他尽量让自己靠近托尼的身体，让腿打开的幅度尽可能的小。

“我可没欺骗他，我说的句句都是实话”

托尼见状将他抱起来侧着坐在自己腿上，双腿并着脚架在桌子上，托尼的手伸到下方滑入他的两腿之间，两根指头探入了湿软的后穴。他摸索着找到被操的松松的生殖口，轻而易举的就插进去两根手指，贾维斯在被手指插入的瞬间就忍不住射了出来，他白皙的脚趾蜷的紧紧的，脚背上的青筋都清晰可见。他还沉浸在射精的余韵里，只觉得身体像是飘上了云端，一切的烦忧都离他远去——然而偏偏就是有人要把他拉回烦忧里。

托尼拉开了西装的裤链，在他失神的期间掏出了早已硬挺的性器一口气顶进了他的生殖道。他的后穴里又紧又热，外部的穴肉被操的软软的放任着异物的侵入，甚至欢迎异物一般紧紧吮吸着侵入物不放，而紧窄的生殖道未怎么被开发过，此刻正生涩又热情的包裹着托尼的阴茎，大量分泌着淫液适应着入侵。

 

“嗯……不……”

贾维斯难受的摆动着腰部，手背过去将托尼的西装外套抓得皱皱巴巴的。

“你哪张嘴都比上面这张老实”

托尼恶意的顶了顶胯，换来贾维斯一连串急促的呻吟。他握住贾维斯过份纤细的大腿和小巧的臀部，带着他上下移动起来，同时有技巧的顶动胯部，将生嫩的生殖道撑的满满当当，不是十分有弹性的穴道被撑开后一时无法恢复就维持着被阴茎操开的样子，让托尼兴奋的同时也不禁庆幸贾维斯把他的身体的尺寸做成了现在的大小而不是维持着他自己选的异常的大小，否则贾维斯窄窄的生殖道一定会被他撑裂。

生殖道里的敏感度几乎是后穴的两三倍，并且敏感点遍布，光是被插入就让贾维斯舒爽的全身发抖，现在被有技巧的大力操干更是让他的淫水像是拧开的水龙头一样止不住的流，从交合处泄出来的水流像是失禁一般淌个不停，托尼整个大腿都湿透了。托尼在贾维斯的臀瓣上拍了一下，“啪”的一声回荡在房间里，贾维斯抽搐了一下，难受的张开了腿。

“乖，自己抱着”

托尼拉着贾维斯的手让他自己抱着大腿，自己则抱着他调整了插入的姿势。

 

“啊——！不行！太深了……不行……顶到子宫了呜………”

托尼一口气捅到了窄道的最深处，感觉顶到了另一个柔软的小口，他不管贾维斯歇斯底里的尖叫声，用力朝着那个位置顶，硕大的龟头一点点凿开紧闭的小口，在几百下的操干后，小口终于在他的一次猛操后一口吞下了他的整个龟头。

“——！”

随着贾维斯一声尖细绵长的几乎听不出是人类发出的哀叫，他只觉得比刚才还夸张的量的热液直浇上他的龟头，整个包裹着他的肉穴都痉挛了起来，一下一下的绞着他的阴茎，他担心的低头看了一下，确定流出来的不是鲜红的血液而是透明的爱液后才放心的继续抽插。

 

“啊……不行……会怀孕……会怀孕……”

贾维斯微翻着白眼，泪水口水淌了一脸，口齿不清的哀求着。他白皙的脸上遍布着情欲的红潮，整个人看上去色情而又狼狈，这种凌辱爱人的快感反而让托尼更兴奋，他将凶器整根拔出又整根插入，每一下都捅入狭小的宫口，紧窄湿热的小穴夹得他小腹发紧，贾维斯狼狈的样子更让他把持不住，他打桩一般快速抽动了许多下，然后深深的顶入贾维斯的子宫内释放了。

浓稠的仿精液型营养液一股股的喷射进贾维斯小小的子宫内，灼热的液体几乎让贾维斯觉得自己要被烫伤，他一下下的抽搐着，成年异能者一次成结射精的量可以达到200ml

，小小的子宫被填得满满涨涨的，同时体内的阴茎龟头部海绵体膨胀为原来的两倍大小，将精液死死缩在他的体内。

贾维斯终于支撑不住，翻着白眼晕死了过去。

 

“怀孕啊……”

托尼的阴茎卡在贾维斯体内，他和贾维斯保持着交合的姿势，在贾维斯汗湿的头顶亲了一下。

“怀孕是不会的……不过我倒是有在研究这个，你想和我有个孩子吗？”

“嗯……”

贾维斯不适的哼了一声，托尼轻笑

“我就当你答应了哦”

他将贾维斯的额头上的汗用西装袖子擦去，手却突然被抓住，他有些惊讶的看着睁开了眼睛的贾维斯

“你就这样擅自替我答应”

“…你不愿意吗？”

“唉”贾维斯叹了口气，转过头去在托尼唇上亲了一下

“你就是仗着我喜欢你”

“所以这是个yes吗”

托尼的声音有些暗哑

“对这是个yes”

贾维斯轻声回应道。

 

END.


End file.
